1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to error processing apparatus of flash memory and method and more particularly relates to error processing apparatus and method of multi-levels flash memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flash memory and other nonvolatile memory are developing rapidly and applied in various electronic apparatuses. No matter the size or technology of flash memory will continue to be enhanced continuously. When more and more data are stored in such nonvolatile memory, it is more and more important for providing effective and reliable error detection and error management for ensuring data correction and safety.